The Gift
by Inri the Damned
Summary: From the night Harry was born to the night his parents died. One shot.


- 4 -

He shuffled nervously from foot to foot. His eyes flickered to the clock. _Hurry up!_ James thought_. She could have given birth by now!_ The line inched forwards. It seemed like ages before he was facing the witch at the counter.

'My wife's giving birth. Her name is Lily Potter. Where is she?'

He listened to the reply.

'Thanks.' James ran for the stairs and tore up them. He flew down the corridor and into the ward. He counted the doors and pushed in to 17a. Tears ran down Lily's cheek. The doctor reached down. Up came a little child, covered in blood, bawling. Lily gasped and reached out. The child was put in her arms. She gazed down at it, playing with the tiny nose. She looked up.

'Is it...?'

'It's a boy ma'am.'

'What shall we call him, James?'

'Harry.' The baby gurgled, waving a fist in the air. He smiled and closed his eyes, fast asleep.

'Harry Potter.'

'Lily! Welcome home! How are you?' James roared as Lily walked in the door, holding a small bundle. She shoved it at Remus as James swept her up into his arms. Remus sat down on a chair. He moved one of the blankets slightly and stared down at the tiny face. It looked almost exactly like James. Now Sirius, to, had swooped down on Lily. Harry's eyes fluttered open, a mirror image of Lily's. He yawned.

'Hello Harry.' He giggled slightly. Remus reached a finger down. The baby's eyes widened and his hand shot up, clutching it with astonishing speed.

'Oh!'

'James!' Sirius was bent over Remus. He gently picked up Harry, who opened and closed his fist a few times. 'We've got a seeker here!'

'There he is! I was wondering. I thought you'd forgotten him, Lil.' James and Sirius crowded around Lily. Peter stood a few paces back, glancing shyly at Harry. Remus sat looking at his finger. He'd never thought about it before. Harry was James and Lily. A mix of two of his best friends.

'Moony, you are staying here tonight, aren't you?'

'James, it's the full moon. I'll wake Harry.'

'I'll be lucky if he's asleep a full ten minutes. Come on, he likes you.'

'Wellll...fine.'

'Great!' Sirius cried, 'can we go out again?'

'Umm...' James looked at lily. 'I'm not sure. She's only just got home, and I'll need to help with Harry...' upon hearing his name, Harry laughed.

'You boys go along. I'll be fine. But you get him tomorrow night.' Harry began wailing.

'Yeah, I can hardly wait' James muttered.

A wolf, a stag, a dog and a mouse bounded off that night. Harry lay in his cot and stared out the window. Lily watched as his eyes fluttered closed. She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. His hand clamped onto a strand of her hair.

'Sirius may be right about you. You will be a fine seeker.'

There was a knock on the door. Lily started awake. Harry lay fast asleep still. Any moment now he, too, would wake. She checked her clock. It had only been a few minutes. The knock came again. She crept to the door. It was too early for Lupin to be back. James might, but it wasn't likely. She checked through the window, and then opened the door.

'Hi, Albus!'

'Hello, Lily. How are you?'

'Fine. Come in and have a seat. I'll be back in a moment.'

Harry had just woken up and was calling. Loudly.

'Bring him down, will you?'

'Um...sure. But...' she headed for the stairs. 'James isn't home.' Lily went and fed Harry, then carried him downstairs. James walked in the door, looking highly confused.

'How did I get...? Oh, hi Dumbledore.' James sat next to Lily and held Harry, who was gazing at Dumbledore in fascination.

'I have some grave news. Severus has informed me that Voldemort knows part of the prophecy. There are only two children who were born at the fall of July. I have already been to Frank and Alice, and they have taken the necessary precautions. But now I must warn you-'

'No!' Lily cried and Harry, who had been asleep, started to whimper. 'There, there, dear. Shhh.'

'But Dumbledore, how can he know? Who could have told him?'

'I believe we have a spy in our midst. Someone close to you. I would watch what you said to others. I would also suggest that you allow us to cast the fidelius charm on our house.'

'With Sirius as the secret keeper.' James stated.

'We have not yet had reason-'

'Surely you do not think Sirius is the spy? He despises the dark arts!'

'The imperius curse-'

'Look! I would trust Padfoot with my life! With all our lives!'

'As would I, Professor. Sirius is the perfect choice. You should have guessed that we would say this.'

James stood and scooped up Harry.

'I'll put him to bed. The others will have to do without my company tonight.'

'You should know by now, professor, that you can't insult Sirius in front of James. You're lucky he didn't try to hex you.' She, to, went to bed after seeing him out.

'Come, dear. Harry's safe. Sirius won't let us down.'

'No. I almost wish I had cursed Dumbledore.'

'And what would have happened if you had? He's only trying to help.'

'He can help without insulting my friends.'

'But-'

'You get some rest, Lily. I'll look after Harry tonight.'

'Hi Sirius.'

'Moony'll be in in a minute. Wormtail had to go somewhere. Where'd you disappear to?'

'Dumbledore brought me back. Seems _He_ found out about the prophecy. The fidelius charm will be cast when it's ready.'

'Really? Well... I'll feel better knowing the Head's taking care of you.'

'Not Dumbledore, mate. You.'

'Me? But, what if they catch me? There's some things even I can't stand up to.'

'Am I dreaming? The great Sirius Black, afraid? Someone pinch me.' Remus was leaning on the doorway, smiling slightly.

'You'll have reason to be afraid if you don't shut up. Someone might hear you. Namely Harry.'

'Hey, James. Where is Harry?'

It was a Harry's birthday. He sat on the floor, surrounded by his parents, the maurauders and Dumbledore. Harry was playing with a toy broomstick. He grew bored and crawled over to Sirius.

'Pup-pup!' he reached his arms up for a hug. Sirius picked him up in surprise.

'Pup-pup. Wormy. Moony. Head. Mama. Daddy.' Harry named everyone in the circle.

'You're a bright little kid, aren't you?' Remus cooed. Peter twitched nervously.

'That's not all. Watch this.' James got out a little yellow ball. He threw it up and Harry crawled forward, catching it before it had once hit the ground. Dumbledore frowned slightly, but Sirius leaped up and laughed out loud.

'Blimey, he could play Quidditch now. We'll have to teach him soon.' James tossed the ball over his shoulder. Harry darted forward, but was picked up by Peter, who stared surprised at the infant in his arms. Harry looked cross, then reached up and grabbed part of his collar. Peter almost dropped him in shock. Dumbledore raised his wand and Harry flew into the air, giggling. James and Sirius roared with laughter, and were soon joined by Lily. Remus looked queerly at Peter, who gazed pityingly at Harry. Harry yawned widely. Dumbledore let him drift to the ground.

'No seep, mama.'

'Come on. Nap time.'

'No seep.' Harry's eyes closed. He stuck his thumb into his mouth. Lily carried him upstairs. Sirius pulled James aside.

'Don't tell anyone this, James. I think you should change to Peter. I'm the first one they'll check. I mayn't be able to hold out for long.'

'But, Padfoot, do you think Peter is up to it? He mightn't stand up for a second.'

'Just change. And remember, not a word. I'll tell Lily.'

It was a week after Harry's birthday. The full moon was up. Lupin was in his house, locked up tight. Sirius was visiting a friend. No one knew where Peter was.

'G'night Lily,' yawned James. He covered Harry and the two went to sleep.

Lily woke. Something was wrong. She shook James until he sat up.

'What's wrong?'

'James? I'm afraid.' He jumped up.

'No! Lily, it's Him! He's here! For Harry!'

'No!' they ran into Harry's room. The front door blasted open.

'Lily, take Harry and go! It's Him! Go! I'll hold him off-' James watched as she ran. The door burst open. He raised his wand. A green light filled the room. Something hit him, pushed through him. It took him with it as it came out the other side, making him shrink inside himself. Voldemort stepped over James's dead body. He went through to the main bedroom.

Lily put Harry on the bed. She stood shielding him.

'Not Harry!' she sobbed. 'Not Harry! Please-I'll do anything-'

'Stand aside. Stand aside, girl.'

'Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!'

'Stand aside, you silly girl. Stand aside, now.'

'Not Harry! Please no, take me, kill me instead!' Lily realised that words would have no effect on this heartless creature.

'Not Harry! Please...have mercy...have mercy-'

He laughed. Lily felt the life rushing from her. Both she and James died cursing the name Peter. Through him she was dead, with no way to save Harry. Nothing could...

As Lily slumped to the ground, Voldemort turned his wand on Harry. A green light flew forward...


End file.
